Accidental kiss
by miki-777
Summary: Rima-chan tell me please." great now I'm begging i heard a ping noise, i get the feeling something bad is going to happen. Me/Rhythm slowly bent down and kissed Rima she looked surprised. first ch. don't read if you don't like drama rated T
1. Chapter 1

Sky: No plot *** sighs***

Amu: cheer up Sky.

Sky: sure but if i make more i have to have tadamu and amuto *sighs*

Amu: Sky does not own shugo chara or its characters she only owns the song.

Sky: Enjoy i hope

(Normal POV)

Rima was in her room sleeping when her alarm clock woke her up she just stared at it for a while and then decided to turn it off. As she walked across the room to turn on her light she grabbed her brush and fixed her hair. She decided to wear a different hair band with her uniform, her bow was white and her band was black it seemed cute to wear. " well today is an assembly so i might as well wear one "she just smiled and went to the bathroom.

(Rima's POV)

As i got in the shower i thought what was going to happen today will it be fun, sad or even enjoyable. The water help me relax and get rid of all my worries and sadness. I always woke up at five in the morning to escape the war zone that always happens here unless i have friends here. " why won't they ever be happy for once but no its always Rima this Rima that ". I hate all the attention that causes all the drama here!. At least they don't wake up this early i am going to make a lunch box to take to school so i won't starve. I started to make my lunch so i won't hear all the yelling that was about to go on soon

very very soon. So i made rice balls with some other stuff to go with it. I grabbed a rice ball and started to eat when i heard yelling. "Its your fault Rima almost got kidnapped you worthless woman!!"

it started all hell broke out. "My fault its your fault you bastard you let her walk home from that so called amazing school!"this is going to be long long hour wait to go to school." Mom I'm going upstairs now bye". When i went in my bedroom i finally said "hopefully i can go in a dark dark corner and never come out"so i did just what i said i went in a corner and hid from the world."Rima come out" my chara said in a whiny tone of voice. "No I'm note ever coming out and you'll never make me!" ha ha she will never get me out!. " Rima i have your clown drop laptop "that little bitch she has my awesome laptop. "Give it back to me kusukusu now." "nope never unless you come out of the corner. "I lost so i came out of the corner just to see it was seven "Holy shit I'm going to have to run there come on kusukusu hurry up". So i was walking to school when i see a huge yard and decide to cut through it it was huge and i mean it. I always wanted to do one thing in a big yard can you guess, no really guess.

A) screamed

B)started to dance like a weirdo

For those who picked answer B you are WRONG. Yep i screamed really loud, then out of nowhere i heard someone say "Who are you, are you ok." That voice it had to be "N-Nagihiko!" i covered my mouth really fast but he heard me, shit shit shit he was not supposed to hear me. Oh i just remembered what my mom said to me when i was small. Rima you sound like a different person. That memory i could use so i'm going to sing

Nagihiko's POV

So i was in my back yard because i heard this screaming so i decided to look. "Who are you, are you ok?" that's the best i could say until singing stopped me. That voice was s-so cute i'm just going to listen for a bit.

I wake up to hear my name in someones voice (A/N i made this song only)

as i slept

in the oceans memories, i wonder what might happen to me one day,

my love can not be born in this empty heart i have,

so if you can find my old heart with in the sky i will love you forever.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish from the sea

there are feelings of wanting to be born embracing light.

I was so stunned by the voice i just noticed it disappeared ,. That song was sad it was like a story of someones life. Who could be singing a song like that but then i noticed school was going to start in half an hour. I like to get to school early so I'm not late. "Nagihiko hurry up and get ready" Oh no they are up. " Bye mom I'm leaving. " now I'm like a block away from school because i to run from my mom or she would do something to me. So when i get to the royal garden i see Rima panting like she was running from something "whats wrong Rima-chan"she was panting like crazy and wouldn't stop. "I was running because i had to sing fo " she covered her mouth quickly so i guess it was something she was trying to hide from me. I looked at her than sat down beside her "what are you hiding Rima-chan "

she looked at me and then decided to say something but covered her mouth again. "Kusukusu knows but wont tell you!" dam chara "i know to Nagi but i don't want to tell you" I'm so going to find out. So i grabbed Rima's face and looked at her she was blushing I'm going to have so much fun now

"Rima-chan tell me please." great now I'm begging i heard a ping noise, i get the feeling something bad is going to happen. Me/Rhythm slowly bent down and kissed Rima she looked surprised

but after she just closed her eyes. After i pulled back she said in a sing song voice "Bye Nagihiko." she was the one in my yard!

Sky: i have no talent whats so ever.

Amu: It was good Sky.

Sky : Liar

Amu : Bye

Sky:*goes in corner*

i will make it a chapter story i just need to know what to fix and what leave so if you can press the button with green words and tell me i don't own anything except the song i think im a disgrace to all writers tho anyways u think of a name and i will use it.


	2. he won't remember

**Sky: wrighters block 4 the first time T.T**

**Nagihiko: she had other chapters its jut her computar deleted them**

**Rima:HOLY shit your name has 14 letters**

**Nagihiko & Sky: ....** ***sweat drop***

**Sky: no Rima its 7**

**Nagihiko: 8**

**Rima & Sky: 0_0**

**Nagihiko: enjoy**

_~Rima's POV at school~_

the assembly got canceled because of Tsukasa and his cookies. That simply means I'm calling him stupid. 'The meeting begins' Yaya while Tadase was giving everyone paper. "Easter is planing something new. Its something about dark transformations causing." That's all i heard before i started thinking because he is so god dam boring. Hearing Amu going crazy over him is is gross to me. "Get a grip Amu he's a little girl, he looks like a girl and he sings like a girl!" I yelled and everyone was looking at me weirdly. "What are you talking about Rima?" "Screw these meetings i don't have time for them no one cares about your stupid little conversations!" "Its just so you can talk to Amu you you Little girl, GO BACK TO GERMANY YOU NAZI!" I said before i walked out of the royal garden. Yes it was that boring that's the first time i did that to him i wonder if hes crying that would be funny. Before i left i saw Nagihiko looking like he was about to laugh yay. Wait they might send someone after me no run. Before i knew it Nagihiko and Rhythm were chasing me and kusukusu. "Leave me alone I'm trying to go some where." "why are you running from me Rima-chan." Oh shit i still have his

i pod. " Your i pod needs to be charged." "what how would you know?" "I have it. Then he started chasing me faster untill i jumped in a tree. "What girly boy cant climb a tree?" i said in my english accent. "Give me my fucken i pod Rima. "Give me give me never gets don't you know you manners yet." "Just give me my fuckin i pod Rima. I threw it at him really hard so it would hurt him. "What the fuck Rima!" 'I-i.' was all i could say before i ran away crying, i hope he didn't see me crying tho. I jumped a tree and said 'Hey Ikuto sup' he looked at me then said this. 'ohh. shorty know my language' "lol Ikuto" Wow thats all i can say. "About that wait aren't you suposed to be in the meeting?" "Rima-chan where are you?!" "Oh know i get it you diched." "ssshhh Nagihiko will find me." "Is that why your eyes are watering" "SHUT UP IKUTO!" "come on." Before i knew it Ikuto picked me up and went to a higher tree. **(A/N they are friends in this story)** "thank you" "Bye shorty" "Bye neko-chan" haha got him.

_-Math Class, Nagi's POV-_

Well you know when i couldn't find Rima it turns out she was in a tree talking to Ikuto. When i found her she was singing on a tree . She was all like 'oh hi nagi.' "F.Y.I i know how to climb a tree." I said to her. "Nagihiko!" 'what is the answer for this question' the teacher asked me "meh" that word is stuck on me now Rima says it a lot so i picked it up. " what is 312 + n equals" ok just wait i know this. "485" "good job Nagihiko." I looked around to see what Amu and Rima where doing. Rima was in her desk wrighting in a book with a lock on it, I'm guessing that's a diary. Amu was pretending to read her math book but she was reading a manga. Then i notice Rima. Was staring at the window. When i looked i saw ikuto there trying to tell Rima something but he fell off the tree . Rima quickly covered her mouth to stop from laughing at him. Amu looked at Rima who was laughing a bit. Then a note hit my head, as i opened it said cross dresser in really big letters at the bottom it said by Rima. Shes trying to annoy me i know it. "Rima whats this problem." "Meh!" "That is my answer" Amu started laughing at the teacher who was crying on the desk. Then the bell rang and Rima yelled 'FREE DOME' witch made Amu laugh .

_~Lunch time Rima's POV_

Tadase was talking about Easters new plan i was about to be a space cadet soon to because it was so boring . **Don't talk to strangers ring tone. **"Hello" 'Your being a target for our new plan Rima.' Said the voice on the phone. 'Who are you?!' I yelled at my cell phone while the others looked at me. " You should pay more attention to the meetings they might help you." Then i closed my cellphone. 'Rima your shaking.' said Amu before i fainted.

_~Nagihiko's POV after school~_

I had to carry Rima home because Amu said so. When i got to the house a women answered the door. " Hi um your daughter fell asleep at the guardian meeting so i brought her home. 'Actually can Rima sleep at your house tonight her father might come home mad so please.' the woman said "OK sure" "great I'll go get her stuff wait please." "Here you go please take good care of her." As i walking Rima's

cellphone went off so i made my girly voice come on and i said 'hello' "Your still being targeted for our new plan." 'Who is this' i said loud. "our plan will take place the day after July 4 we don't want you to miss his birthday have fun and you have 3 more months of freedom." then the i closed the phone and looked at Rima. When we got to my house i told Baya to make supper. I walked into the movie room and put on a comedy/romance and shugo type of anime movie that is how bored i was. Rima woke up and stared around for a bit until she saw me watching the anime. "are you really that bored" "Yes Rima i am." it took her a few minutes until she said 'kamichama karin!' "what?" "Its a anime i love waching."

"OK then."i said "Be right back" "OK" it was about three minutes before Rima came back with popcorn and two glasses of sodas. "Here you go." "thank you Rima-chan" "Call me Rima because your a friend now OK." wow i thought it would take forever to make her my friend. Then she went back to watching the anime i put on. She and kusukusu went to go find somthing to do after it was kind of boring because they needed Baya to help them. All i could hear was a the clock .Ding dong ding dong. **(A/N my stupid attempt for a door bell.) "**I'm coming just wait" when i opend the door i saw Amu, Yaya and Tadase at the door "We heard Rima was here are we right?"

"Um no" right after i said that we all heard Rima shout ' I am god!' **(A/N from kamichama karin)** Then Amu said 'sure she isn't' When we finally found Rima and Baya they were making a ring. "What are you doing Rima-chan?" "cosplay making shh" then we all left accept for Amu who said she wanted to be himaka from the show that was on. Me and Tadase left the girls alone and went to my room just to see Kukai in my room playing my x box 360. "what the hell Kukai how did you get in!" i said. "nothing just waiting for you guys to come in here." That does not answer my question though. About three minutes later amu came in the room and grabbed me and Tadase Kukai just followed. When she stopped and looked around we saw rima with strait hair in pigtails. "Wach what Rima can do you two."we were all looking at Rima when she yelled "I am god!" and transformed with Kusukusu but way diffrently. **(A/N just like karin in the anime i do not own) **Yaya was clapping her hands while Rima and Kusukusu were panting i think because they changed there charanari.

~_Rima's POV supper time~_

We were eating supper after the others left it was really quiet here. Nagihiko made supper because Baya had to get some stuff at the market. What he doesn't know is i gave her money to get me strawberry pocky. He was being really quiet since the boys left i wonder why? "Talk already would you!" i said when then i noticed Nagihiko was breathing hard and looked pale. "Nagihiko are you OK?" no answer yet um um ummm time to freak out. "Rima h-help me p-please" Nagihiko said to me. "How can i help you?" "T-take me to my room" Then i went up to Nagihiko and helped, more like dragged him to his room and put him on his bed. "T-Thank you Rim-" Wow he fainted never seen that before. I quikly went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth because he had a fever. As i looked in the bathroom i saw Rhythm trying to hide something from me. "What are you hiding rhythm?" He looked at me with a 'oh shit she cought me expression' before i said "give it to me now or live the rest of your chara life in fear." He handed me the small blue bottle that said take whenever paleness,dizziness or trouble with breathing occurs. "Why did you try and hide this Rhythm!" i yelled. "Nagihiko didn't want to take it today so" Rhythm trailed of when i went to get a cup of water so Nagihiko. could take the medicine. As i grabbed the water i heard Kusukusu yekking at Rhythm about it. When i got to Nagihiko

i said "Take this now Nagihiko" because he woke up. He looked at the cup and the pills i had in my hand. "I don't want to tho Rima!" He said in a whiny tone of voice. "That won't get you any were boy." i said in my grown up voice. He looked at me and then fainted again. "Kuskusu go get me a empty cup please." Then she asked Rhythm were the kitchen was and left. When Kusukusu came back i grabbed the cup and crushed the pills into powder. "your not going to do that are you Rima?" Kusukusu said and Rhythm looked confused. Nagihiko looked reallyscared but what i was doing was worse. I grabbed the crushed up pills and water, put them both in my mouth then kissed him. At first he didn't know how to react. Then he started squirming so i pulled back when i made sure he swallowed it all. "just one more time OK Nagihiko." i said then he put a pillow over hid head. This time i didn't even bother tu crush the pill. He was still squirming so i found one of his pressure points and took my hand and hit it a bit hard. Then kusukusu said "How did you know it was on his neck?" "i took a guess and aimed for it." i said. "Hes paralized i think." was all rhythm said before he left the room. I looked at Nagihiko who couldent move but was still awake. "Rima you gave to do it again before he can move." Kusukusu siad. Then i grabed the cup and the unpowdered pill and kissed Nagihiko again. Before i did i noticed he closed his eyes i guess he knew what was coming. I finally pulled back because he woulden't swallow untill he ran out of breath. I looked back at Nagihiko's pill bottel and it said might cause mood swings. Great i'll phone Baya.

_~on the phone a few minutes later~ the underlines are baya_

"Hello Baya where are you?" i said

"I'm so sorry I'm in a town about about a few days away."

"Do i have to give Nagihiko pills?"

"ya can you do that."

"already did."

"good now get all these thing ready"

"What why?"

"just do it."

"OK then"

"Get a green soda, put on a fighting show and hide for about six minutes"

"OK then bye."

That was weird but i got everything ready and found hole in the wall wich i could fit into. So i was hiding when Kusukusu and Rhythm said they are going to hide with me. Then i heard a voice saying "Ri-ma-chan" "He's scarying me." Kusukusu said. "shh im going to do somthing that he will forget tomarrow. Then i pounced on Nagihiko and kissed him. "hhmp" he tried saying somthing but i muffled his voice by kissing him.

_~Nagihiko's POV morning~_

i woke up with rima sleeping with her arms around the heck were we doing last night i can't remember anything. Then i woke up Rima who still had her arms around a while she left then Rhythm said to me "She had to kiss you to make you take your pills." All i could do was blush at what he said .

**Rima: finally finished**

**Sky: But i was playing monopally**

**Rima you spelled it wrong**

**Sky: i will upload in about 10 -20 minutes.**

**Anyways i got the pill idea from my friend. I would not take my pills so he dicided to kiss me T.T**

**so i thought and i used it in my story**

shugo chara party – Get rid of the cosplayers and its almost over my friend said to me **sad face**

i wanted more episodes.

Shugo chara encore – loved it will there be rimahiko and the kutau kiss was the best.

Someone sent me a message on facebook that said Amu and nagihiko forever wich really pissed me of because she was in a rimahiko club T.T

and that it 4 now bye bye.


	3. love and truth

**Sky: I hate my computer!**

**Amu: did it delete all your storeys again?**

**Sky: Yes it did i had about 3 chapters ready**

**Amu: Tell us about the i will upload in about 10-20 minutes thing**

**Sky: My friend wanted to wright the chapter but once i saw it. it made no sense so here you go**

_~Rimas POV~_

I was walking to the royal garden after the pill indecent i hope he does not remember it. It was about three days ago i did that so i think he won't.

I finally reached the royal garden when i saw him sitting there. He was just finishing putting treats at the table. "Were having fruit tarts today!" i yelled.

Before i could hide he looked at me and smiled. Then he pulled out four more then he moved his hand to signal me over to him so i slowly walked up the stairs and over to Nagihiko.

"Want some Rima-chan?" Nagihiko said to me as i nodded my head. I smiled at him I'm so glad were not enemy's any more because he's fun to be with..

"Want to go for a walk Rima?"

"Sure it will be a long time before the others come." it's like seven in the morning i left because of my family.

As we were walking my cell phone went off **good girls gone bad ringtone (A/N that was my failed attempt at a ringtone) **

"hello" i said as i heard screams of pain in the back round and someone saying "Don't hurt Rima shes my friend!" who was that?

"Remember we will come on July fourth to get you" who is that there scaring me.

"Who are you what do you want." was all i said before the person hung up.

"Rima-chan was it that guy again who is he?" how does Nagihiko know is he being called to? Why is that man calling

"How do you know nagihiko?"

" You were sleeping on my back at the way to my house so i put on my girl voice and answered it"

"Well i got to go to the music room bye"

_~Music room Rima's POV~_

I finally got to the music room and checked to see if anyone was around so i could play and sing to my hearts content. Yes i do skip class sometimes but who cares i don't need it ...yet. Why do i like to play piano and sing. Well long story short i always used to be around music but that was before Kusukusu was born of course . Then i got into comedy and then Kusukusu was born yay for me. She really helped me a lot when i needed someone so i really needed her, she was the most important person in my life right now. Now i will quit telling you the story of my life.

"Rima can you please please sing love and truth."

"Fine but this is the last time i sing it for you." **(A/N English translation of love and truth by Yui)**

"I'm thinking about you so much"

"time doesn't stop for me"  
"My empty heart still can't find"

"your feelings"

"I can never draw the same picture twice"  
"But my emotions are just repeating"

"over and over again"

"Let me listen to your love song."  
"I stared at your profile"  
"I want to know about you,

"now that I've met you"

_~Nagihiko's POV 12:45 p.m~_

I was sitting down outside when i heard a voice in the school along with a piano. Who would skip class

wait i would but don't blame me i was bored. So now I'm inside the school looking for the person with the voice.

"Why not look in the music room Nagi?" Rhythm said to me.

"You know what i never thought of that?"

When i finally came to the music room i saw Rima singing a song that i never heard before. So i just decided to watch her sing for a while.

"With the way it is now" I'll just become a part

of your memory, right?"  
"My emotions shone like the depths of tears"

"Let me listen to your "love song." Your profile"  
"I understand there's a person you're gazing at right in front of you but"

Rima was still playing the piano i don't think the song is done yet. So i asked Rhythm why she was singing all he could say the meaning of the song had to be about the person she loved not helping.

Then she started singing again but my mind is seriously b-l-a-n-k might as well listen to her sing again.

"Please give me wings and believe that, just as with this song"  
"I swear"  
"I've decided to accept all the past"

"I hum the "love song"

"I want to touch your smiling face  
"Even though"

'I know that there's someone you're gazing at"

"My "love song" never ends I've already met you"  
"It never will end love and truth"

After she was done she broke down and started crying. Kuskusu told her that she should just let all the bad things out witch made her cry even more.

"achoo" **(A/N failed attempt at a sneeze but stay with me)** shit i think i blew my cover.

Rima then looked very quickly at me and jumped off the piano seat and ran right past me. As i chased her she crawled under a bush. Ok i know that this is serious but that was hilarious who knew she could do that.

_~Rima's POV~_

After i crawled under a bush i climbed a tree so he wouldn't find me. I don't know why i started crying but i felt like i needed to.

"Rima-chan were are you!"

"I'm here" i whispered but he couldn't hear me.

Then i started crying again. Note to self i need to stop crying.

_~Nagihiko's POV~ _

I can not find her were could she hide.

"Rhythm try and sense Kusuksu"

"OK but why Nagihiko?"

"Just do it now"

After a while Rhythm just started laughing for no apparent reason witch really pissed me off.

"what are you laughing at Rhythm?"

"Look up and you will see" was all he said

"No we have no time Rhythm we have to find Rima!"

We were standing in the same spot when i felt something wet hit my face. I then decided to look up and i saw Rima in the tree. So i climbed the tree and she started crying again.

"Was it something i did Rima-chan?"

"You hate me right?, i know you hate me" what is she talking about.

Then i grabbed her shoulders and shook her and said. "Who ever said i hated you huh who?!"

"You did once" **(A/N last chapter**)

"I didn't mean it though Rima" i said to her.

"prove it then."

So i cupped her chin and gently kissed her. At first she was shocked but then she closed her eyes.

_~Amu's POV~_

He kissed Rima .......

**Sky: lol there done**

**Ikuto: L-A-M-E**

***smacks ikuto on the head* **

**Sky: i will start wrighting again 2marrow for now i sleep bye and o own nothing**


	4. AN

Ok you guys my laptop broke and its in japan right know getting fixed. I'm in the computer room in my school. My laptop should come back in a month. I know you guys hate authors notes or what ever you call them. I'm being rushed right know by my teacher so i got to go. I'm so so so sorry.


End file.
